Heavens Door: Continuation
by Bunnys-n-PenguinsWillRuleEarth
Summary: A collection of stories that explore each under developed character's back story and how they ended up in the Afterlife Battlefront.


"Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?"

"I've tried everything else , this is the only thing I haven't tried, it's radical, but if I want to be recognized as Miyuki, and not Mayuri, it's the only way."

"You have my respect, going this far, it better work . . ."

" Yup, and when it does, people will see me, and they'll se the music i play" irie Miyuki said as she moved her hands as if playing the drums. She sat in a bathroom, the sink containing several lotions, perfumes, and tooth paste with cased tooth brushes. She had a tank top, pajama pants, and her hair was combed back and was now an origianal shade of lavander.

"Yeah, you really know how to put emotion in those drums." Irie MAyuri replied before replacing the cap on a black bottle and taking plastic gloves off. "Well my dear, are you ready to step into the new future you've began for yourself?"

"Hell yeah,thanks a lot for the he;lp here Mayushii"

"Mypleasure, 'twas an , interesting learning exxperience." she backed up and Miyuki went to the bathroom mirror.

"I, look so different now, compared to you." Miyuki whispered

"Indeed you do." Mayuri smirked.

"I, I friggin love it!" Miyuki yelled. Mayuri jumped on her sister and gave her a big hug. They spun around and then seperated. Mayuri looked at her phone.

"It's midnight already, dang, better get to sleep." she declared. Miyuki agreed and they left for bed. Miyuki kept rolling around in her bed with her fists clenched near her face, which was locked in a big grin as giggles kept sprouting from her mouth.

"I'll finally be seen as Miyuki!"she yelled. "No one will mistake me for my twin sister Mayuri anymore!" Then she closed her eyes, took a big sigh and put her ear buds in andturned on a song on her I phone. She briefly thought back to the discussion she had with her band's lead singer.

_"Yo, Miyuki, tell me what you think, would ya?" the vocalist asked before strumming some chordson an accoustic and singing a song she werote_

_"Woah, that was friggin amazing! Some of the deepest lyrics I've heard from you." Miyuki replied afterwords. The singer sighed in relief._

_"That's good to hear." she said with a sad smile. " this girl named Nakamura Yuri died like two weeks ago, suicide. You've heard of her right?"_

_"Her siblings were killed in a robbery, the robbers played that really sick game with Yuri, right?" The singer nodded._

_"You know, my parents are divorcing right now, all they can do is fight over every little thing about it. This fighting between them has been going on for years, it's forced my siblings and I to sorta huddle together and fend for ourselves. I'm the oldest sister- if something like what happened to Yuri happened to me- I, couldn't even imagine it. How that girl kept it together this whole time, I have no idea." _

So Miyuki layed, eyes closed in her bed, cocooned in her blanket, letting the strumming and lyrics of this song put her to sleep.

Meanwhile Mayuri was laying in her bed, an arm actedas a pillow for her head and long brown hair casually bundled in a ponytail. The other hand held her cell phone. Displayed wa a photo album she made contaaining the many photos she'd been taking. She looked gleefuly at her new redhead boyfriend Keitaro. The pictures showcased them on a date in Akihabara. There were pics of them in the arcade, reaction shots of them findig items in an anime store, them replicating poses anime and video characters were making in posters and displays, and them eatng and feeding each other at a sushi conveyerbelt restraunt and a crepe shop. Throughout all of these pics they were holding hands or had their arms around each other. There were some cheek kissing shots thrown in there too.

The comments were mostly friends and family expressing how happy they were for them and how them getting together was something that "should have happened ages ago." Suddenly, every minute Mayuri's phone went off with a notification that Miyako Haraguchi had commented on one of the photos in her album. The comments were all negative, Starting with the simple insult "bitch" ending with a comment that was a whole paragraph.

"It really is quite a shame that the girl who taught me to trust again, after all the bull shit I went through in the past, is now shattering my trust all over again by going out with the man we both liked and promised not to date. She's probably trusted Keitaro forever but will probably just move on once she get's horny for another guy. No man or woman should trust this traitor whore."

Mayuri bit her lip. As immaure and insulting as that post was, the core message was painfully true. Mayuri had saved Miyako from the overwhelming anger and sadness that she faced from her alchoholic parents . Mayuri became Miyako's first friend. When they realized they both liked Keitaro, they agreed to stay friends with him, and they believed they could really remain that way. However, Mayuri found herself growing closer and closer to Keitaro and friendship became less and less possible, their relationship becoming a deep more than friends relationship.

'What do I do now?" Mayuri whined, the hand that propped her head was now going through her hair. "I don't want to hurt Miyako, but I can't just let Keitaro go." her phone then sounded with a notification. Mayuri groaned but looked back at the phone.

Sekine Shiori wrote:

Well excuuuuuuuuuuuse me princess! Look at you trying to start shit! Going around and spreading bull shit about someone like everyone here is gullible enough to go along with your bull shit insults. To be honest, it's no surprise Keitaro started going out with Mayuri, it's not like someone like you, childish enough to try and make massive drama on the internet rather than have a personal confrontation with Mayuri would be able to handle a relationship with anybody yourself, no reason to hold Mayuri back on getting with someone she goes well with."

As Mayuri was dgesting this comment, and looking at the Likes for that comment going up, Miyako replied:

"Go die already bitch."

Shiori replied: I'm already pretty close to having to live in a hospital the rest of my life, I'll be out your hair and out of my own hair short enough -wink-"

At this Mayuri threw her phone gently to her bag after shutting it off She knew she went right to sleep because the next thing she knew she was being shaken awake. She saw it was Miyuki, who was already fully dressed. eating a pork bun.

"I'll be sure to talk to Shiorin about meddling in other peoples' buisness." she said as she chewed. mayuri got up and rubbed her sis's head.

"Nah, , I won't bother her with something so trivial. Tell her I said thanks, for being a crazy bitch."Miyuki smirked.

"She'll love that." and Miyuki was off.

Miyuki arrived at the school, with the sky concealed in heavy clouds. It was still a bit dark and it was noticably quiet, compared to the loud hussle and bussle that would begin in an hour.. The school was your normal standard school with a odd Victorian style gate that Miyuki opened and headed to the main entrance, and then the nurse's office. The room was darkwith a normal nurse's desk to the right, crowded by an organized mess of papers, books, utensils, equipment, and plushies, surrounding a computer. On the opposite wall was a big window that shined a plot of light on the bed pushed against it. On the bed sat a girl wearing the normal school uniform with a multi colored beanie on her head. no hair could be seen. She had her cell phone in her lap , she stopped playing with it when Miyuki entered.

"Oh my gosh Miyukichi, you actually had the balls to dye your hair!" Miyuki smirked and bowed dramatically.

"Mayuri said thanks for being a crazy bitch." Miyuki stated, the girl grinned widely. Miyuki sat down on the bed next to Sekine Shiori who wrapped her arms around Miyuki and kissed her on the cheek.

"I don't take lightly little girls trying to start shit storms. Yeh got the tabs?"Miyuki took off her backpack and set it on the bed and flipped through her papers before finding the one she needed. She took it out and handed it to Shiori who nodded in thanks.

"Miyukichi, I will be able to play and sing this song, and it will be badass!" she exclaimed. she took a case sitting at the edge of the bed and opened it to reveal a bass that she tuned, then used to play the song she had in front of her. Miyuki layed down on the bed, curled up.

"Tired?" Shiori asked as she began playing the piece.

"Mayushii and I were up till twelve doing this to my hair." Miyuki said sleeply. "Then I proceeded to roll around my bed all excited about how"edgy" I was gonna seem for donig this till 1:30 ish. " Shiori smiled and moved hair from the girl's face

"It'll be worth the seperate identity you now have from Mayushii."

"Tutturu~~!" Miyuki sang softly, Shiori laughed. While she kept playing her bass, miyuki dozed off, until Shiori woke her up. She had put her guitar back in it's case.

" But I don't wa~~nna wake up mommy!" miyuki whined.

"Education is important for all Miyukis to obtain." Shiori replied in a playful stern voice. Miyuki got of the bed like a zombie as Shiori thew her backpack over the tired girl's frame.

"Bye mommy, love you." she sighed . Shiori ran in front of Miyuki , grabbed her collar and kissed her on the lips. Miyuki wrapped an arm around Shiori's waist and kissed her back. Afterwardds they put their forheads together smiling for a moment, before Miyuki ran off to class.. She then closed the door and put on a neck rope that had a tag that said "Nurse's Assistant Wake me up if you need something, I won't bite I swear." before laying on the bed and dosing off herself.

The next thing dhe knew, her cheek was being poked

"Time for lunch" the nurse said. Shiori woke up.

"Thanks nurse, slow day I guess."

"It makes me hapy." the nurse chuckled "I used to go to a school filled with kids who liked fighting and always wound up in the nurse's office. That not being the case now is reassuring."

Shiori got up and headed out to the cafeteria, got a curry lunch and headed out toward the bridge accross from the school. Miyuki sat on the rail eating from a bento When she saw Shiori she took up the note book she had placed to save her spot.

"How was class?" Shiori asked

"M'alright, got a A minus on the math test, A bug that flew on my desk entertained me in Japanese class, we read some strange story in English class, and I baked cookies in home ed. We will share them after you finish your curry. " Shiori pouted, but ate quickly. Too quickly. Soon she was beating her chest and tears started forming

"Getting some tea!" Shiori exlaimed and ran, her whole face a firey red..At this point the sky was becoming dark gray. Miyuki smiled, for his meant indoor gym today.

"Mayuri!" a voice yelled. "There you are you little bitch" Miyuki tensed up. She saw Miyako head up to her , with a fearsome aura around her.

"Wait I'm not Mayuri!" Miyuki yelled, acrowd began forming. Miyako clenched her fists, gritted her teeth, then threw her fist at Miyuki's face.. The force knocked miyuki off the rail and she fell . Scared she closed her eyes and in the next instant, she was grabbed by the bottom of her shirt. She looked up to see Shiori. miyuki had fallen halfway to the water , Shiori was hanging by her belt, which was caught on a hook attached to the botom rail of the bridge.

"Heh, talk about miraculous. I was just hoping our deaths were gonna be painless." Shiori yelled.

"Aww shit, this is scary." Miyuki yelled back. "Thanks for the save.'

Aye, you 're still with someone like me about to die, and your love has made me happy, beyond words, I owe you my life really." Shiori yelled in a laugh. "By the way, the tea really hit the spot, hehe." Shiori then onticed she began feling light headed. She cursed under her breath.

Meanwhile Mayuri and Keitaro were searching for Miyako in the cafeteria.

Suddenly Mayuri's phone rang. It was a text from a friend. Mayuri opened it and saw a pic of her sister and her best friend hanging from a bridge. Mayuri immediately sprinted out of the cafeteria and out the school. As she ran toward the bridge, heavy ain began to fall. Mayuri found where the two girls were and climbed over the bridge and sat here for a second, not sure what to do. Keitaro looked back at the crowd forming.

"Hey, I have an idea! Let's make a human rope, and then Miyuki and Shiori can climb to safety." Keitaro yelled. There were dubious mumblesof could it work? However, several people stepped forward, nodding inclusing Miyako.

"I, I didn't mean to-" she started

"I know." Mayuri replied quickly. Suddenly Mayuri saw Shiori start to fall and she imediately dived in along with all who volunteered to help out. Mayuri caught Shiori and Miyuki 's finger's barely skimmed the water.

"Second miracle today" Shiori yelled.

"Miyuki are you alright?" Mayuri yelled

"Yeah!" Miyuki yelled back

"Think you could climb up?" Mayuri asked

"I'm upside down!" Miyuki replied Mayuri cursed under her breath

"Grab Shiori's arms , then you can climb." Miyako yelled. Miyuki began twisting her back and attempting to grab Shiori'sarms, but suddenly Shiori's eyes rolled back as a dizzy spell hit and Shiori lost her grip, Miyuki found herself falling. Mayuri froze, and her grip losened, causing Shiori to fall. . .

**Well, this is chapter one of Heavens Door: Continuation. Hope you enjoyed~! More to come of course~! Please Review!**


End file.
